Bell Tolls and Moon Beams
by Mask Of Persona
Summary: When Soul Reaper Shidou Yuuko is sent down to the Real World after Aizen's betrayal all she can think about is Ichimaru Gin. Then she meets Kurosaki Ichigo and things start to change. How does her life change because of just one person? OCXIchigo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic. It's been a while since I wrote anthing so I'm using an original character, slap me if she starts going all Mary Sue like. Slap me if I neglet to shove a plotline in somewhere as I race to the sex scenes**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or anything else, except for the 'imagination' it took to shove the story together and Shidou Yuuko.**

He was gone. Completely. Any chance that she'd had was over. Not that she'd had that much of a chance anyway. She'd always suspected that he'd had feelings for some one else.

Sighing slightly she shredded the papers. Scripts. Being shy she'd written scripts for how she'd talk to him, knowing it would never happen, but always allowing herself to slip into a fantasy of what could have happened. But they were useless now. She binned the shredded papers. Bye bye . . .

"Shidou-san?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. "Yes, Taichou?" She tried to smile at her captain, but smiling still seemed too painful to do.

"Since Kuchiki Rukia-san is currently out of action we need another Shinigami to supervise Karakura town and to be able to work with the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

"Do you have any in mind yet?" She didn't need to ask the question to know what the answer would be. Already they were sick of her moping around the barracks.

"I though that this would be the perfect oppertunity for you to show off your combat skills and have the chance to be moved to a more battle based division."

Even better. Now they didn't even want her in the division anymore. "When will I be requested to leave, Unohana-taichou?"

"Tomorrow."

Sighing in defeat Yuuko nodded abd walked past the fourth division captain. There was no point in arguing with her and she had a reputation for being rather scary at times. Even the eleventh division would flee before her glare. Shuddering slightly Yuuko headed to her room to prepare.

* * *

Smiling softly after Yuuko's retreating figure Unohana thought back to the day she had join the division. She'd only just graduated from the Shinigami Acadamy and had already showed a lot of potential for the arts of healing. Unohana had wasting no time in recruiting her for the medical based fourth division. But as time went on, although she enjoyed her time in the fourth division, Unohana could see that she longed to be on the battle field, rather than watch from the sidelines. Then, Aizen betrayed Soul Society and with him left Ichimaru Gin. Unohana was not blind and she could see how deeply the girl had cared for Gin and how badly his betrayal had affected her. When the chance came to send some one to the Real World to protect Karakura town and work along with the Substitute Shinigami she'd immediately volunteered Shidou Yuuko, hoping that the change of scenery and new duties would help her recover from her loss.

* * *

Stepping out of the Senkai Gate Yuuko looked around her, her eyes open wide and taking in the sights. She was still annoyed at being sent here but she couldn't pretend not to show interest in the Real World. Maybe she could look around a bit before collecting her gigai and finding the Substitute Shinigami . . .

A loud beeping cut through her thoughts. Frowning she pulled out the noisy gadget and looked at the radar. Hollow. Typical. Deciding that they didn't look like they were going anywhere she replaced the now silent device back to where she'd pulled it out from and flash stepped to the location of the Hollow.

As soon as she saw the masked monsters her pace slowed. She hadn't faught anything for a long time and the prospect of slaying the Hollow excited her. Drawing her Zanpakutou she cut ready to cut them down.

"Kane! Kane Kane!"

**A/N: So, that's it. That's the first chapter of my amazing fanfic. Gripping, right? Totally exciting, right? Anyway, feel free to review. Constructive critism would be nice. And I probably really need it.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter for a non-descriptive battle scene. Yay.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I seem to have negleted describing Yuuko's Zanpakutou and can't be bothered to try to shove it in the chapter somewhere here it is. Name: Kane Kane (Bell Chime). Release: Kane (Ring). Kana Kane is a standard sized Katana with a black handle and a bell shaped guard. It has Kido based powers and when activated looks the same as it does in it's released form except for the appearence of seven bells on it's hilt. Each bell has a different power that's activated when it's rung.**

A loud burst of laughter broke through Yuuko's battle plans. Coming to a stand still, the Hollow momentarily forgotten, she looked around for the owner of the laughter, her eye twitching as she did.

"Oh yeah. Real funny. Go ahead and laugh," her eyes rested on some one she didn't know, although he wore a Shinigami Shihakusho. Annoyed she thrust the blade of her Zanpakuto into the ground. She had a feeling she knew why he was laughing. Tapping her foot she waited for him to stop.

While she waited she looked him up and down, taking in the first most distinguishing feature was his bright orange hair, an unusual colour for a Japanese native and it didn't look dyed either, it pointed out in different directions and Yuuko wondered whether it was naturally like that or if he styled it that way. Moving down he had a thin body, yet still rather muscular, apparently he worked out a lot. His face was still creased up in laughter, but some how to Yuuko it seemed unnatural for it to be like that, as if he didn't smile very much. In his hand was the second thing that stood out the most about him, an incredible large sword. So, this was the Substitute Shinigami.

"So-sorry, you looked so serious as you said it."

He was still laughing as he 'apologised' to her.

"A-as if your . . . your . . . your meat cleaver's any better!" Like so many other he found her release command funny, it didn't help that she said the words as fast as she could while she charged into battle.

The words had barely left her mouth when a hand came crashing down next to her. Recoiling slightly she pulled her Zanpakutou out of the ground and cut through the Hollow, careful not to disturb any of the bells attached to the swords tsuka (hilt) as she did. A quick glance told her that the Substitute Shinigami was no longer standing around and was also fighting the Hollow. Not stopping to determine his location she cut and slashed away at the small group of Hollow until the last spirit particle vanished into the atmosphere.

Sheathing her Katana she tried to catch her breath, making a mental note to practice more, it was embarrassing how out of shape she was.

"I'm Shidou Yuuko, from the Fourth Division," she introduced herself to the Subsitute Shinigami. "You are Kurosaki Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," his eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

The frown to her looked more suspicious rather than confused at why a medic would be sent to help him. What did he have to be suspicous about? Surely it couldn't be about her?

"Uhh . . ." She looked up at him, unsure of what to say.

Desperately she searched his facem trying to find some kind of friendlyness there to gain the confidence to talk to him. Finally she locked onto his eyes, if he really was the man who'd risked his life to save some one he barely knew it had to show in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she looked up into his golden-brown irises, trying to see beyond the fiercness in them. Slowly she let her breath out and started to talk again.

"I've been sent here to help you. But first would it be possible for you to show me the way to Urahara?" Gah! Why was her speech so awkward!

"Yeah. This way," without giving her so much as a second glance he turned and walked away.

Sighing Yuuko hurried to catch up with him. Somehow it looked like he was a man of very few words.

The walk to Urahara's shop was uneventful. He was silent. She was silent. Every now and then Yuuko wondered if she should say something, but her shyness held her back. Meanwhile Ichigo was wonfering if Soul Society really distrusted him so much that they'd sent some one to watch over him and more importantly, how was Rukia?

During the walk his eyes swept over her. Her hair was deep purple and went down to her lower back, not quite reaching her waist, her eyes were bright green, wide and distant looking. Most of her body was covered up by her loose fitting shihakusho, she could have a good figure, it was hard to tell, the only definable things were her breasts which pushed out the top half of the black kimono.

Ahead of them Urahara's shop came into view. Sitting on the step outside the building Urahara watched the two approach. Like usual his green and white striped hat covered his eyes in shadow, making them almost impossible to see. In his hand he held a white fan up to his face. As Ichigo and Yuuko came closer he stood up to greet them.

"Hi~!" He smiled as he came towards them, snapping his fan shut as he did. "You must be Yuuko-san."

Yuuko nodded. "Y-you have my gigai, Urahara-san?" All ready she was feeling nervous in presense of this man.

"Ahh yes, come inside," Urahara gestured to the inside of his shop. Giving a wink to Ichigo he led the way inside.

"Hey don't just ignore me, you -" Ichigo's words were cut off by a kick aimed to the head by a flying red haired kid. Deciding now was probably not the best time to say 'bye' Yuuko hurried inside as a yell of suprise and pain sounded, followed up by shouting and the start of what would probably turn into an argument.

Following Urahara to a room in the back of the shop Yuuko saw her gigai. Walking over to it she slipped herself into it. Urahara had already dressed it for her in a short dress and knee-high socks. Was this kind of thing fashionable? It didn't really matter, there was still something that wasn't quite right about it. Coughing she turned away from Urahara and started fiddling with her dress. When she turned back to Urahara his eye almost popped out of his head and he tried hard not to giggle.

"You . . ." he started to speak but was then overcome with laughter.

"Shut up!" Yuuko glared at him, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Sorry, sorry," he grinned widely at her and tried to compose himself. Still sniggering slightly he looked towards the door where Tessai had entered holding a tray of tea.

"Urahara-dono," he set the tray down on the table and left.

Picking up a cup Urahara held it up to his lips and observed Yuuko over its rim. "So, your plan is to stay here?" His grin seemed to grow larger as he thought of all the slave labour he could get out of her.

"Yes, as long as it's not a problem."

"Not at all. See those boxes over there?" He gestured to a large pile of boxes. "They need to be moved. Some are shop stock, others need to be moved to my research room."

Yuuko's eyes flew open. "Wha-?" She hadn't intended to freeload, but she hadn't expected to be put to work straight away.

Urahara sat back slightly, the look on his face clearly saying that she could either work or he'd kick her out. Sighing Yuuko walked over to the boxes and picked one up. It was suprisingly heavier than she thought it would be, and worse, beyond that pile of boxes were more. This was going to be a very long day.

**A/N: So, that's the end of chapter 2. Next chapter, Yuuko goes to school. Yay.**


End file.
